Love to Hate You
by Mini Myu
Summary: Jazz x Fugue. Why does violence always lead us to this? Yaoi, citrus.


YEAH, CRACK PAIRINGS ARE FUN~

LOL, I'm totally contradicting my last fanfic's title.... XD

I looked this over twice and didn't necessarily find any spelling or grammar errors, but I have bad eyesight to begin with o.O'' You find any, mind pointing them out to me?

Don't get used to these frequent updates.. o.o

CUZ THEIR KILLING MY FINGERZ

This was based on the Xbox360 version, because they didn't actually show Fugue dying. HOW LUCKY R WE!??

* * *

"So you came after all?" The leader of Andantino stood at the end of the clearing, waiting patiently as one of Waltz's loyal servants came into view. He was smiling, the crooked canines revealing only a fraction of his twisted intentions. Both men were unarmed, nothing but the elegant and complex cloth that complimented their bodies. "Fugue, was it? Why are you still here?"

The dusky gray-haired man chuckled, crossing his arms while bringing one up to adjust the monocle poised on his cheek. "Why, you flatter me so! You know my name and what I do, yet I know nothing of you." Fugue's eyes slanted, his smile turning into a frown and voice producing a sharp edge. "Not like I'd give a damn to begin with."

"My friends told me about you..." The other man began, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You were with Waltz, weren't you?" He stopped, the two remaining silent. Eye's locked in place as if held together by a vice grip. When Fugue remained quiet, he decided to proceed. "You brought so much harm to them in such a short amount of time. Waltz is gone Fugue, what do you now pursue in life?"

Fugue sighed deeply, shifting the weight of his body onto his left leg. "Your so-called "friends" left me there to die. But fate has a funny way of toying with me, by sparing my life. Why do I live, you ask?" The younger man paused, running his fingers across his chin. Well-knowing he was frustrating his older company. "To be honest...that is a question I would like to find out myself."

"I'm afraid you will never find it out then, because your life ends here." The casual tone that he took on made Fugue flinch, but he only smiled in response, cloaking his rage. "My name is Jazz" The man said, taking a step forward, somewhat closing the space between them. "You will be punished for you ill-hearted deeds. Let my name be the last one you will ever hear!"

The youth suppressed his laughter, he too taking a step forward so that he was face-to-face with Jazz. Now seeing their height comparison, and not being all too happy with the results. "So you want to kill me?" Fugue slid his tongue over his teeth as if he were tasting something. "Just how are you going to go about that?"

Jazz didn't answer, and Fugue couldn't recall what he did either. All he remembered was the blur of colors as the tree's collided together, and his back thudding against the dirt floor. He felt the tightened grip around his neck as Jazz clenched his fist around the vulnerable area. _Shit! _Both men held no weapons, and he was bent on killing him with his bare hands. He knew he was no match for Jazz's strength, though he persisted in trying to pry his hand away with his. His breath beginning to run thin, arching his back and slamming his body against the man hovering over him, trying to squirm away. The action ushered a soft grunt from his attacker, a small and unwanted heat burning in the pit of his stomach.

Jazz's grip loosened as he moved away, slipping off of Fugue and to the side of him. Though, the younger man's interest was peaking. If such a slight movement were to arouse him, what else could he do to increase it? This could also work in his favor, with the distraction, he might just have the chance to slip away. He didn't have to physically go all the way with this pawn, but just prolong it enough to the point to where he can escape. He took in a deep breath, savoring it's taste in case Jazz's hands were to clamp down again.

"Oh Jazz.." Fugue moaned seductively, his eyes lidding. "Do you really want to go through with this? Just simply kill me and leave my body for the buzzards?" He tilted his head down, managing to seize one of Jazz's gloved fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on the tip. "Your welcome to have your way with me, you know. All you have to do is ask.."

Fugue could feel Jazz's muscles tense, trying so fervently to quell is rising need. The older man's knuckles cracked, pressing down on the youth's tongue so that his teeth bit into it. The taste of blood only soothed him, the stinging cut under his tongue throbbing in dull intervals. His facial expression hadn't changed until he felt the grasp on his neck tighten again. Jazz has still yet to be swayed. He cursed, the frustration overtaking him. Fugue thrust his hands up and banged them against the older man's chest, not allowing him to assume the previous, dominating position. He dug his nails into his flesh through the decorative clothing, seeing him startled, taking advantage and flipping him over.

Jazz had no problem recovering and taking a hold of Fugue's shoulders, throwing him over and towering over him once again. The two continued to roll down the slope, eyes filled with hatred and spite. They both exchanged their fair share of punches, kicks, scrapes, and bites. Fugue felt them leave the ground for only a moment before crashing into a river, the waves splashing against him as his whole body sunk below the surface. It was a dreadful cold that attacked his bare skin, bursting up and out of the water, gasping for air. He brushed the hair away from his face, granting him a clearer vision, pardon his blurred monocle. Jazz had already past recovered and was advancing forward on all fours.

Before Fugue could even think about reacting, Jazz was already upon him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt and wrenching him back, his clothes felt heavy and damp with water, which made his movements more sloppy and sluggish. He was pushed down and back below the water, an intense pressure being exerted on his chest. _No! I refuse to die here!_ He grasped onto Jazz's arm again, pulling down the glove on his hand. He jabbed the nail on his thumb into his assualter's veins, feeling satisfied as it caused him to tense up, bringing his knee up and scoring the side of his ribs.

He hated how Jazz remained firm where he was positioned, Fugue was running out of time. His body told him to thrash around blindly, clawing any skin he could reach, hips bucking and sliding against the older man's form. Jazz released almost immediately, Fugue jolting up and coughing up water.

Fugue had lost his monocle as he came up, the vision in his right eye becoming meshed together. He took in deep breaths, all the air he was deprived of as he was under water now filled his lungs. He looked up at Jazz, feeling his own hatred boil up inside of him. There was something different in his eye's, he looked at the other in a different way. A way of longing and wanting.

Jazz had finally cracked.

This time, Fugue didn't resist when Jazz held onto his arms, pushing him back against the bank of the river. The pain of his wounds didn't hit him until his spine was placed at the rivers edge. His body convulsed with the pain, which only fueled his hatred for the person in front of him. Though it was not tenderly, he felt Jazz's hands caress his torso, lightly pulling him closer. The man was trying desperately to seek access between Fugue's legs, which where clasped together tightly. The youth did, however, jerk back when he felt the older man's fingers dig under his pant line.

"You said I was welcome to have my way with you." Jazz's voice was clouded with lust, a hint of affection portrayed in his tone. He continued to pull Fugue's pants off, rather calmly, and place them on the grass in front of him. He simply hated the feeling of wet clothing plastered against his skin, though the sensation of having his clothes being rid of and being so close to another was not new to him.

Fugue responded slyly. "Hmm, what about my 'punishment'?" He had closed his legs again after he had been stripped of his pants and underwear. Watching patiently as Jazz undid all his own clothing. He could feel a familiar heat dwell in his own body as well when Jazz's lean form was exposed to him. When the man had reached for Fugue's upper clothing, he glared menacingly and swatted his hand away. In the end, he was forced to let it be.

"This is your punishment." Jazz purred, growing irritated and inching his fingers between his legs, prying the open and closing the distance between them. His face hovered over Fugue's, who flicked his tongue over the older man's lips. He was going to put everything else aside for now, and allow Jazz to ravage his body senseless. The younger man dug the end of his shoulder blades into the surface of the river back, propping himself up with his elbows. Although, from waist down his body was still encased in water, it still provided Jazz with better access to his entrance.

It only took Fugue till now to notice that Jazz too had lost something in the river, his hair had been relieved of it's tie and was now sprawled across his shoulders and back. He reached out to run his hands through the thick locks of black hair, gliding his fingers through the smooth strands. Jazz had wrapped his hands around Fugue's hips and placed his member at his entrance. He could feel it throb, wanting desperately to plunge into his body and take him right then and there. Yet he waited, letting the youth get situated and lock into a comfortable position.

There was a dramatic stillness, the sky held no clouds and the trees stood in silence with no wind propelling them. Fugue's body tensed, only for a moment, upon feeling the head of Jazz's shaft invade him. The younger man growled as Jazz began to tease him, sinking the tip of his tool inside of him and then taking it out in a repeated process. He wasn't going to beg, not to him and not to anybody else. Fugue wrapped one arm around the other man's body, digging his nails into Jazz's spine which cut through his skin like tissue.

The grip on Fugue's hips were tightened as Jazz thrusted most of his shaft into Fugue, causing his back to arch and press against the other's chest. The youth raked his claws up the man's spine, creating long, thin red gashes. Fugue relished the way Jazz's body shivered as he continued to scratch at his spine, his toes also clawing at the older man's thighs and waist. Jazz merely shook the feeling off, hissing once in awhile at the dim pain, and started to pump his body into the younger man's tight entrance. Fugue choked back any sounds that threatened to leave his lips, Jazz too beginning to leave red, scrape marks along his body.

Neither looked each other directly in the eyes, Fugue had his head tilted to the side and Jazz was looking down at his neck, occasionally glancing down to see his own legs being scarred up. Jazz pursued forward, the harshness of his thrusts doubled as he quickened in pace. Fugue's body was on fire, the water in no way cooling his ever-heating body. The dusky-haired man clamped his legs tightly around Jazz, now grinding down on him to meet each pump of his body.

Fugue loved the sensation that shook him when Jazz's body slammed into his, over and over again. He leaned into the other man, emitting small moans. Licking a small area on the side of his neck before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. Jazz instinctively tilted his head in the opposite direction which granted Fugue better access to his exposed neck, though giving him his half-hearted protests. He groaned with the effort, further plunging himself into the smaller figure underneath him.

The deep gashes continuing to be made in Jazz's legs and back started to annoy him, _why where only these parts being targeted_? The rising moans coming from Fugue encouraged him to thrust deeper and harder, his shaft succeeding in seeking the deepest place of his prostate. His plunges becoming relentless, mercilessly banging his member into the area. Fugue's head tilted back, desperately trying to meet each thrust. Each new pump of Jazz's body made Fugue's body arch with the unbearable pleasure. Rocking his waist back and forth in an attempt to be relieved of it.

Fugue bit back his scream when Jazz finally climaxed inside of him, coming out as a loud moan. The heat that had been trapped in their bodies washed away with the current. The dominant man leaned over the youth, giving him a soft, moist kiss on the lips. Fugue held absolutely no attachment to him, and simply brushed him away. Finding it difficult to slide himself out of Jazz's shaft. He pushed the now weakened man away, pulling himself out of the water and receiving his lower clothing.

Jazz could feel the aftermath of the wounds he had been inflicted of, the intense pain running down the length of his spine and from his waist down. He could barely move, the cuts still loosing blood and creating a faded, red pool around him. He blinked, stumbling into realization. _How could I of been so blind_? He had allowed himself to be pulled into this position and all it brought him was heartbreak and pain.

"I let you live.." Jazz's voice cracked a little, pulling his body over to the river bank. "I offered you my love...and your going to just throw it all away and leave!?"

Fugue remained silent for a moment, cringing as he was starting to feel some pain around his waist as well. "You don't love me." He pulled on his last article of clothing, finding it difficult as it was still damp, loathing the feeling. "And I don't love you. Guess we're not too different, are we?"

Jazz's eyes flickered briefly with pain, and he looked away. Fugue gave him the same smile he had when they first met that day. Kneeling down on one knee and pecking him on the nose. "You really should invite me over more often if our meetings would result like that, but until then...I give you my..'humblest' regards." His tone was dull, his eye's held no emotion, and he felt nothing for what had just occurred between them. He stood up and took a few steps back, before turning around and walking away.

Jazz had turned his head back around, folding his arms and resting his head in them. His eyes were half-closed, watching until the gray-haired man had finally disappeared into the undergrowth. He then fully closed his eyes, noting the mistake he had made. Whispering softly to himself. "You don't know what I felt."

* * *

THAT CRAFTY LITTLE WEASEL

I needa make my fanfics longer....I can't seem to write a story and then look back at it satisfied without a blindfold. Weird, huh? I mean, I guess this one was somewhat decent, opposed to what I've done in the past. So I should at least be happy about that.

Oh, umm...thanks for reading too~! =D


End file.
